<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Heartbeat by Lizyoulater12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596272">Your Heartbeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12'>Lizyoulater12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeshima just finished club practice and decided to go spend time with his boyfriend, Shinozaki for the afternoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey this is my 7th fanfic on these two cinnamon rolls, sorry I haven't really posting lately I've been watching anime and the anime awards and find new stories and ideas to provide for ya'll and I'm sorry if the story is short and bad, I hope you enjoy it though! :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maeshima was in the skating ring practicing with his team, they were practicing for the grand prix final changing some of the routine to make it look better and make it look interesting, After practice was over Maeshima decided to head over to his boyfriend's house.</p>
<p>Yes boyfriend, who is that? you may ask well it is Shinozaki Reo, yup the ice-cold prince you might be wondering how did they end up together? we'll Shinozaki confessed and they pretty much got together they've both had a crush on each other for a while now so both were happy to be in a relationship.</p>
<p>As Maeshima walked to Shinozaki's school, he suddenly stop. 'I should get some snacks for him' Maeshima thought he turned back and rushed to the convenience store, he picked up some bread, candy, and other things Shinozaki liked, he paid for the items and took the bags from the cashier and left not without saying.</p>
<p>"Thank you". He rushed to Shinozaki's school and waited for him in front of the gate, students were passing talking loudly, or just chatting about random things in their life not that Maeshima really cared though its their life not his.</p>
<p>As he waited for his boyfriend he suddenly hear a ding in his pocket, it was his phone someone just texted him. While taking his phone out of his pocket he wondered if Sasugai texted ever since he started dating his brother he's been nagging and teasing him, also spamming his with relationship memes.</p>
<p>Maeshima didn't mind but it was annoying, he sighed. "One of these day's am going to snap on him". He muttered, well he was going to have to save that energy for another day because it was actually his boyfriend who texted him, he opened the text.</p>
<p>My Prince: Hey Sei if you're waiting at school, I just wanna tell you that I didn't go today because of family reasons. He read the text.</p>
<p>"Ohh so that's why I didn't see him". Maeshima muttered, he replied.</p>
<p>It's ok I'll come over, if that's ok with you? I brought snacks.  </p>
<p>Shinozaki replied.</p>
<p>My Prince: Sure thanks for the snacks!, see you at mine.</p>
<p>Maeshima smiled to himself and then replied.</p>
<p>K, see you there!.</p>
<p>~~Commercial break brought to you by Sukuna the king of curses.</p>
<p>Maeshima started to walk to Shinozaki's house he hasn't really been to Shinozaki house since he mostly comes over to his. "I wonder if he lives alone like Sasugai". Maeshima whispers to himself, he crossed the street to Shinozaki's house, when he was outside his jaw almost dropped to the floor. "HIS HOUSE IS HUGE, WHAT THE HELL?!".</p>
<p>Maeshima screamed, while Maeshima was admiring the house, Shinozaki heard someone scream he looked at the window and saw a familiar red-head he went to the door put on his shoes and rushed down to see if that was his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Hey Sei". Shinozaki screamed while smiling, it caught Maeshima's attention he started to wave but Shinozaki jumped from the stairs and Maeshima caught him bridal style and smiled. "That was dangerous you know, what if I didn't catch you?".</p>
<p>Maeshima asked. "I know that wouldn't happen because you won't let it". Shinozaki responded, he jumped out of Maeshima's arms and pecked his lips, Maeshima blushed. "Also I trust you". Shinozaki smiled, he took Maeshima's hand and led him upstairs and into his house.</p>
<p>When they entered they took off their shoes and went to the living room and sat down on the floor. "Your house is really nice". Maeshima said while staring around the room while smiling in amazement. "Thank you". Shinozaki said. 

Maeshima took out the snacks and placed them on the table. "I'll get drinks for us". Shinozaki said, Maeshima nodded his head in agreement while Shinozaki got up and headed to the kitchen, he opened fridge and took to the juice and then took cups from the dish hanger and poured the juice in them, he took both cups in his hand and walked back to the living room, as he approached the living room he heard noise the TV was on and he saw Maeshima watching it, he put the cups on the table.</p>
<p>"Oh you're back, thanks". Maeshima said. "Your welcome". Shinozaki said as he sat down in between his boyfriend's legs to watch TV. in the middle of the show Shinozaki suddenly turned his body and rested his head on Maeshima's chest, Maeshima jumped and blushed a little, this caught him off guard.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?". Maeshima asked. "Listening to your heartbeat". Shinozaki said. "What does it say?". Maeshima asked. his boyfriend was resting on his chest with one ear to it."It says that it's warm and happy". Shinozaki smiled while looking up at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Suddenly Maeshima put his face in Shinozaki's chest, the white-hair boy blushed.</p>
<p>"Your heart says that's it's happy and calm". Maeshima smirked while looking at Shinozaki, the white hair blushed. 

Maeshima wrapped his arms around Shinozaki's waist and they Both leaned in for a gentle kiss and then pulled away, Shinozaki blushed as he collapsed onto Maeshima's chest, they both sighed happy to be in each other's presence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it!, and check out other stories too :D.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>